She Knows
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Happy is the man who ventures boldly to defend what he holds dear.


**She Knows**

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Spoilers: The Impossible Planet/Satan's Pit

Characters: Doctor (tenth), Rose,

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, So pretty please don't sue!

Summary: Happy is the man who ventures boldly to defend what he holds dear.

**A/N: For all those who felt a little cheated by this 2 parter.**

"I'm gonna make some tea. You want any?" Rose asked the pin stripe suit clad figure next to her.

"Sure." The Doctor stretched, Rose could hear his back clicking as he did so.

"How far did you fall?" She asked him. "Or should I say how many bruises will you get?" She covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide the grin that was now appearing on her face.

"Cheeky!" He pointed a finger at her, wagging it scoldingly. "Did you get any bruises?"

"No one, maybe on my knees from all that crawling though. Its all part of the job." He pulled Rose closer to him. "Will I die in battle Doctor?"

"No, he was lying to you."

"How can you be so sure?" The Doctor bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"No one knows the future Rose, even the beast. He knew the past events of everyone accept you; you were the only person he told the future to. Why do you think he did that?" Rose didn't answer. "He wanted to scare you, he fed off your fears, nothing else." He lifted her chin up slightly.

"Okay." Rose smiled you at him.

"He died in that battle Rose, not you. He was wrong."

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"You know the whole 'Nothing can save you, you are at my mercy!' and then the plan fails 'oops sorry'." He smirked at her before turning serious once more. "I had to fight him, either he lived and you'd be fine, or you died with him. I had to kill him Rose. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright." She told him shrugging

"No its not, I nearly got you killed again."

"You saved us…me." She finally understood why the gravity field had collapsed. "I'm right here in front of you, alive."

"Doesn't excuse what I did." He told her gently.

"It does Doctor." Rose giggled slightly. "You would've died with the rest of us, if the TARDIS hadn't been there. Wait does that mean I should be thanking the TARDIS instead?" She laughed at the look on his face.

"You can be evil Rose Tyler."

"Yup, been round you too much?" She gave him a quick hug. "I'm gonna get a shower."

"Oi I thought you were making tea?" He yelled as she disappeared down the TARDIS corridors.

"Yea but I didn't say when!"

"Rose Tyler you are gonna be the death of me." He mumbled as he walked round the central column.

Eventually Rose emerged from her room and headed for the kitchen.

"Wow out in record time, better notify the Guinness Book of Galactic Records." Rose smiled at him sarcastically as she passed. The Doctor handed her a cup of tea, which she accepted gratefully.

"I haveta ask. Where did you find the TARDIS?"

"Bumped into it, literally." Rose reached across and snatched a biscuit off the plate.

"It was in the pit?"

"Yup." He took a sip of tea, watching as Rose frowned in confusion, something that made her look cute.

"I thought the pit opened after we lost the TARIDS. How did it get down there?" The Doctor froze for an instant.

"Yes…well…erm…" He started to scratch behind his ear nervously.

"No answer?" She raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him to answer her.

"Not yet, I'll let you know though." An uncomfortable silence fell over them. "Did Ida tell you?" He asked her suddenly.

"Tell me what?"

"You know before I fell?"

"She said that you called my name…"

"Okay then." He let it hang.

"What? Tell me!" Rose leaned in, elbows resting on the table.

"Its nothing…" He looked down at the floor.

"Doctor…" She warned slowly.

"I told her to tell you that…that…you know."

"That you what Doctor?" She movered her head in such a way he knew it mean 'carry on'. The Doctor took the initiative and quickly leaned in and kissed her, Rose gladly deepened the kiss letting his tongue enter her mouth; moaning as it did so. They pulled back slowly, panting slightly. "Oh that." She gasped. "I know that." He saw in her eyes she truly did understand. "And you know I feel that way too." She told him. He smiled at her as he leaned in again.

Hours later Rose awoke safe in his arms. She felt him shift slightly and gently kiss her neck.

"Wondered when you were going to wake up. You humans can sleep through anything."

"No who's being rude?" She turned to face him and gently brushed a lock of hair from his face. He blushed slightly before kissing her sweetly. "What would've been wrong with sharing a mortgage with me?" She asked suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Nothing." He told her honestly. "We share the TARDIS, I just didn't want you to be able to leave easier."

"Why would I have left?" She looked puzzled.

"To get married, have lots of little apes." She nudged him in the ribs.

"I would never leave Doctor, never." He smiled slightly.

"I would never leave you Rose either. And you know why?" She shook her head. "Because for the first time, anywhere you are is home." She smiled at him.

"Does that mean that you can consider the Powell Estate as home?" She asked him coyly.

"Maybe, if your mother wasn't there…" Rose giggled cutting him off.

"I think my mum likes you this time, really really likes you."

"I don't need that picture in my head Rose, I really don't." He grimaced as a picture of Jackie Tyler flirting with him surfaced anyway. "Too late." He quickly got revenge by starting to tickle her sides.

"Stop it!" She shrieked. "Or else."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"I'll go back to my own room." She threatened.

"No chance." He told her, before rolling her beneath him and kissing her once more.

THE END


End file.
